The Yule Ball Song i renamed it srry
by Ice-Phoenix4
Summary: READ CHAP ONE! IT IS THE SUMMARY!
1. DISCLAIMER

Title: Just One Kiss From You  
  
Author: Ice-Phoenix4  
  
Summary: This is a song-fic, It will be set in the Yule Ball of Harry's sixth year. This will have a song sung by Draco, to Harry, if you don't get this it means SLASH, YAOI, SHOUEN-AI what ever you call it boys kissing boys. I will have mild kissing nothing graphic.  
  
Disclaimer: NOOO!!! I don't wanna say it, you can't make me!  
  
Draco : NO you have to.  
  
Ice-Phoenix4: No I won't say it!  
  
Harry: FINE! Ill say it! Hogwarts, me, Draco, and all other Hogwarts junk is not hers! Its J.K. Rowling's! Oh and its not her song either. And she wrote it so this is her story. The song belongs to __. BRITNEY SPEARS?! What the hell?  
  
Draco: BRINTEY SPERS?! You are an evil authoress!  
  
Ice-Pheonix4: ya what ever, get on with the disclaimer  
  
Draco: It will also include me kissing Harry, no like? The Leave while you still can! * kisses harry*  
  
Harry: Not here!! * Runs out of room with Draco*  
  
Ice-Phoenix: DON'T SUE ME!!!!!! I BEG YOU! OH ya I changed some of the lyrics. 


	2. The Song

My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm often called the Slytherin sex god. So then why have I been sitting all by myself tonight? Just staring at him, he has beautiful green eyes. Like emeralds, and his hair, so dark and messy it looks like a raven's wing its so dark, I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through it. Incase your wondering I'm talking about Harry Potter. Yes, strange isn't. He is my enemy, and here I am daydreaming about him. Well, now its time for him to know how I truly feel.  
  
Slowly I stand up, and brush of my brand-new robes, they are a deep green, just like Harry's eyes. " Oh Draco. Would you like to dance with me?" asks Pansy. I inwardly roll my eyes, when will this girl learn I don't like her? "NO! I've already told you I DO NOT WANT TO DANCE." I respond "Oh but Draco, I know you love me!" she whines That's it I have to tell Harry. I'm sick of this idiot following me everywhere. With that, I walk over to the stage, where the band The Weird Sisters, are finishing up, so the students may sing. I ask, "There is something I would like to sing. May I?" The lead singer responds "Yes of course" and the band walks off stage.  
  
With a deep breath I step on stage, and bewitch the stage to look like a beach, with the sunset and sand. I walk over to the microphone, and say, " Umm excuse me, as you all know my name is Draco Malfoy, and I would like to sing a song, and dedicated it to someone in this crowd." At this many of the girls start to giggle and whisper how "It must be me" Ignoring them I begin to sing.  
  
"Dear diary  
  
Today I saw a boy  
  
And I wondered if he noticed me  
  
He took my breath away  
  
Dear diary  
  
I can't get him off my mind  
  
And it scares me  
  
'Cause I've never felt this way  
  
No one in this world  
  
Knows me better than you do  
  
So diary I'll confide in you  
  
Dear diary  
  
Today I saw a boy  
  
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me  
  
And I wondered  
  
Does he know what's in my heart I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe  
  
Should I tell him how I feel  
  
Or would that scare him away  
  
Diary, tell me what to do  
  
Please tell me what to say  
  
Dear diary  
  
One touch of his hand  
  
Now I can't wait to see that boy again  
  
He smiled  
  
And I thought my heart could fly  
  
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends"  
  
I suddenly find myself face to face with Harry Potter, up close he is more beautiful that I ever thought. The Weasel looks disgusted, and Grange looks pleased, It turns out she had told me about the song. I will never call her a mudblood again. I'm still holding the mike so I say, "The person I dedicated this to is Harry Potter." I took a deep breath, and asked nervously, "Harry would you_could you_please...be my...boyfriend?" After that Harry kissed me, Weasel fainted, and so did all the teachers except Dumbeldore. Then he whispered one little word. "Yes." 


End file.
